For you
by RedSnow1
Summary: Newt overhears what Tina's colleagues think about their couple : He wants his wife to know how much she means to him. /OS/


Hey guys, me again,

Obviously I can't stop writing about these two, so here is some fluff in order to brighten up your day.

For those of you who don't know, I am **French** , therefore, I probably made a lot of mistakes since my English is not perfect. I wasn't beta-ed, so I apologise in advance, and I hope you enjoy this little story.

Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought :)

Enjoy !

* * *

It hadn't been a good day. She could see it from the way he kept on biting his lips furiously as his eyes wandered around, never settling for too long on anything. His brows were furrowed, as he paced to and fro in the living room, mumbling words she could not hear, running an embarrassed hand through his neck. He barely talked during the evening, his mind was elsewhere, long gone. He did listen to her talking about her day, her upcoming cases and dangerous wizards she had to deal with. They had talked about it during lunch already, but new elements had emerged and she enjoyed having her husband's point of view : his unusual way to see the world always helped her to take a step back and consider other possibilities. He listened, and replied simply when she asked question, keeping it simple : only one or two syllables at the time. Tina was used to it by now, and knew that something was off. She didn't want to push him too much, knowing that he needed some time to process his thoughts to share them with her, later on. She would wait for him to be ready, no matter how long it took. She would always be there for him, that's what she had promised him by the alter just before becoming his wife. Sometimes, she thought, she wished she had Queenie's talents so he wouldn't have to express himself, to keep it all in. She would just have to hear his thoughts, and comfort him the best way she could. Because he was hurt, she could see it in his deep blue eyes.

They ate in peace. Cleaned up the dishes. Newt went to feed his creatures. Usually, they would do it together, but tonight, she wanted him to have some space. He seemed to desperately need some. Maybe the presence of his dear beats would somehow soothe him ? Besides, Tina had some paperwork that needed to be filled. Usually, she would avoid working at home, but she had nothing else to do while waiting for him to return.

Newt came back later on for their little routine. Without a word, he placed himself on the couch, their couch, opened his arms so that she could snuggle against him. The fire warmed their bodies, it was starting to get cold outside as christmas was near. His chin rested on the top of her head, and with each breath, her beautiful dark hair fluttered. He smelled like hay and fresh-cut grass, which had become her favourite fragrance. She pulled out a book, and together, they began to read in silence, their hearts beating in harmony. After quite some time, her eyes would begin to flit about, the novel she was reading escaped from her grasp. She let out a soundless yawn as she pressed her face against his chest, and would hear his heartbeat quickening.

They both went to bed around midnight, as they did everyday. Newt changed into his striped pyjamas, his favourites. She chose a simple night jumpsuit as always. The Auror was exhausted from her day at the office and sighed of content as she felt the warmth of her covers against her tensed body. Her sore neck hit the pillow with grace, and for a moment there, she felt happy. Newt's hand was circling her waist, soft and burning, drawing circles he knew would help her fall into Morpheus's arms. She soon found herself drifting into unconsciousness, appreciating the silence of their room, the tenderness of their embrace. She would have fallen asleep right away, if it wasn't for the Magizoologist's sigh against her ear. He turned, quite a few times, lacing their fingers, pulling away. Sighed some more. Played with a few locks of her hair the way she liked. Dropped a few kisses down her neck. Warm. Soft.

"Tina ?" He suddenly whispered, his eyes locked on the ceiling as he was laying on his back, finally setting down.

Eyes closed, half gone, the brunette softly smiled in her slumber. She felt his hand caressing her bare arm, softly, lightly like a feather. He always had this gentle touch with her, like he was afraid he would break her. And she liked it. She liked how he acted around her, protecting her at all times, always putting her needs before his.

"Yes" She murmured, rubbing her hands over her dark eyes.

She felt the covers move. Heard a spell, and suddenly, the room was filled with a glowing light. She groaned, softly, burying her face unto the pillow, trying to escape the brightness. Soon, she felt him sitting on his side of the bed, and checking on her.

"Are you asleep ?" He asked, his voice still low.

"Yes." She mumbled.

Upon hearing his sigh, her eyes shot wide open. This was it. This was the moment he had chosen to share his burden with her. And she wouldn't miss it for the world. She desperately needed sleep, as her days at MACUSA were getting long and tiresome. But she always had time to spare for the man who made her heart beat faster. She turned around, now facing him, and lifted her small hand to cup his cheek. He blushed furiously before taking her palm in his own. He didn't dare look at her, but if he did, he would have seen the way she looked at him with fondness, her lips twitching in an attempt of the softest smile.

"What's going on Newt?" She simply asked, trying to catch his gaze. Trying to create a safe place for him to confide his thoughts.

"It's nothing." He sighed, realising her hand, and laying in bed again, face turned towards the ceiling. He observed it for quite some time, running away from a conversation he wasn't sure he wanted to have.

It's not that he didn't trust her, or didn't want to tell her. It's just that… He was afraid it would hurt her the way those words did to him before. He would never want to cause her any harm, even if he didn't intend to. He cared too much. Loved her too deep.

"Well, it's probably something. Since it keeps you awake." She chuckled, finding her way into his arms. She stared at the ceiling with him, and for a moment, it felt as incredible as stargazing. They did it quite often, at the beginning of their relationship, when they were both too shy to express their feelings, and both having such a good time they didn't want to leave. They would look at the sky, talk about anything-everything, side by side in front of the universe.

Everything in Newt's arms had a different meaning. So, she let her head roll on his shoulder, and began to run her fingers on his torso, creating small circles against his chest as a vain attempt to soothe him. He wasn't much into embraces and closeness, but with her, he didn't mind.

He sighed again.

"Is it about your creatures?"

The Magizoologist shook his head negatively. Of course she would think of his creatures first. He was always distressed when something happened to one of them, and why wouldn't she ? They were his family. They had always been there for him when no one else was. One day, one of his baby occamy passed away. He hadn't been strong enough, after birth, and Newt had spent three days down in his case trying to take care of him. He had hope for his recovery. But when Tina had went to check up on him, she had found her dear husband mourning, and in his hands, the limp creature had found its last home.

"No. I mean, yes. But no.." He tried, and failed. He stopped to take a deep breath. "You know that- I mean. You know, right?" He whispered, turning his head towards her, locking their eyes and not running away.

She chuckled lightly. His babbling was always so endearing, and so were his mysterious query.

"What am I supposed to know?" She gently asked, now tracing with the tip of her index, the outlines of his lips.

Newt fidgeted, and his cheeks turned into a deeper shade of crimson. His mouth opened a few times, no sound ever left his throat. He could feel Tina's heart beating faster as she was holding her breath, waiting for him to respond. To open up to her. He gently brushed a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes and let his fingers linger on her cheek.

"That I like-love you. You know that I love you." He said earnestly, his voice almost breaking.

Porpentina's eyes watered as the most radiant smile appeared on her beautiful face. Warmth spread on her cheeks as a horde of butterflies set free inside of her stomach. They had said those words before. They weren't like any of those couples that felt the need to perpetually say them, but they knew when the time was right. But every time Newt uttered them, it somehow felt even more unreal. How she managed to have such an amazing man by her side was still a mystery she would never solve. And If this was all a dream, then she wished to never wake up. But this wasn't a fantasy. This was reality, the most charming one there ever was. Slowly, she brought their faces together, running her hand through his hair as she kissed him sweetly. He tasted like salt, and maybe it was her own tears she could savor. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the closeness, as she kept on pepping his lips with soft kisses, feeling his delicate skin against hers.

There was no need for words, nor any respond. It was always like that between the two of them.

Actions spoke louder than words, especially for Newt.

"I know I can be… well me. With my creatures and all. But I really-I really do love you Porpentina." He continued, his breath lingering on her lips.

He rarely called her that way, even though he liked the sound of her full name. She only called him Newton when she was angry at him, he only called her Porpentina when he had something important to say. There was definitely something going on, but every steps forwards only resulted in three backwards. It was there, she could feel it. He just needed one right push.

"Newt… please tell me what's going on inside your head." She asked, worried, staring at him.

He huffed and smiled bitterly, gazing into her eyes, drowning in them in order to find the courage. There was something about the way they glimmered, something about the little touches of yellow in her orbs that always managed to reassure him. Her eyes… were filled with kindness and strength. Her eyes… Her smile…

He was in love.

"It's- well it's just a stupid thing your colleagues said." He finally admitted.

Tina sighed. She knew oh-too-well what people said behind her back, concerning her husband. Every time he would meet her for lunch, they would whisper about his strange obsession over animals, his obvious awkwardness around people. A quick murderous glance from her was often enough to shut them up, and she had always hoped that he wouldn't hear what they said. When they were together, he had only eyes for her, and maybe it was a blessing, preventing him from getting hurt once more. Newt had always been one of a kind and had confessed his rather complicated schoolings. He had never had real friends and seemed to be the target of bullying. Maybe he was used to this sort of behaviour, but it didn't make it any less acceptable.

"Since when do you care what people say about you ?" She tried, smiling apologetically.

"I don't. Usually. But I couldn't help but overhear…" He stopped. "It wasn't really about me. I mean, it was somehow. It was more about us. About you. And I can't stop thinking about it…"

"- What did they say ?" She cut him, her brows furrowed.

She was aware that people didn't exactly liked her. This was no news. She was believed to be an uptight Auror who cared way too much about her career, willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of Justice. She might have been like this for a while, she had always been ambitious. However, ever since the British Magizoologist had burst into her life, she wasn't the same person. He had entered her universe, breaking everything she believed in, everything she had hoped for with nothing but a smile. And a bank robbery.

So yeah, maybe she wasn't like any other woman. Maybe she was driven, and passionate. But she was who she was, and wouldn't have it any other way. After all, she had been so lucky to meet the love of her life : he accepted her, her temper, accepted her job even though he did not always agree. What more could she want ? She had everything. And more.

"They…" He started, before closing his eyes in pain. He didn't want to tell her this. But he had too. He had to come clean. "Well, see they said- They said that they pitied you." Tina quirked her eyebrow, obviously not expecting such words to leave his mouth. "Being married to a man - a man like me. They said I would…" His voice broke. He took a few seconds to collect himself. His wife waited patiently, playing with twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. "They said I would never love you the way I love my beasts. They said I didn't deserve you." He exhaled deeply. "And maybe I don't, I mean, I probably don't… I know I don't."

He was babbling nervously, the way he always did when something bothered him. She would have found it adorable if it wasn't for the tears that threatened to roll off his cheeks. Instead, she wiped them off, and silently rolled over his body, straddling his waist, her face right in front of his. With both of her hands, she cupped his pretty face, binding him into staring at her, at her eyes. He slightly jumped, not expecting to harbour her light body on top of his, then rested his calloused hands on both sides of her hips. Her short hair tickled his nose as she whispered genuinely.

"Newt, Listen to me." She dove into the bright blue eyes that quietly started at her. For a moment there, it felt like she could just lose herself forever into the abyss of his eyes. "You… You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. And your creatures… I know how much they mean to you. They are your family." He smiled shyly, and tried to look away. She didn't let him. She forced him to stay with her just enough time to tell her what she really thought. What he needed to hear. "I don't doubt a single second that you have enough space in that beautiful heart of yours for the both of us. I don't mind sharing."

One of her palm had moved to rest on his chest, on the left, right where she could feel his organ pumping life into him. It stayed there a while, as they both stared at her grip, fascinated by such an intimate touch. She was about to leave his personal space when she met his resistance. Suddenly, he rose to sit, her core against his, their bodies entwined, her legs clinging to his waist. She let out a soft breath she didn't know she had been holding. His lips soon found hers, and he sealed them with a warm, rather passionate kiss, leaving her breathless. And after a while, seriousness regained his face.

"I would give it all up." He said."I would give it all up for you."

A bullet to the heart that missed a beat. Tears flowing down both of their cheeks. A very heavy silence hang between them, as outside, the very first snowflake of the season fell. Tina took a shaky breath, trembling in his arms. Her head found its way to the crook of his neck.

"I would never ask you that. I could never ask you that." She answered softly, her voice hoarse from the tears she had never meant to spill.

No one had ever told her that. No one had been ready to sacrifice anything for her. Just the thought that he could-would even… It was everything. He was everything.

Yet she could never accept Newt's genuine assertion. It would cost him too much pain. He wouldn't be happy. Tina just wanted him to be happy. She fell in love with a man and his beasts, she had adopted each and every single one of them. She would never ask him to.

"I know." He simply said. "I just… wanted-needed to tell you."

She smiled, softly, pushing him against the mattress, still straddling his waist, pulling him into a long warm hug.

"I love you Newt Scamander. You and your beasts. I don't care what those people say. They will always talk. But I would never trade what we have for anything. I am happy, Newt. You make me happy." And he did. He did make her happy for he was her everything. "I chose to marry you. I knew what I was getting into. But I didn't care, and I still don't. I love you for who you are."

"I love you, Mrs. Scamander."


End file.
